


Ménage à trois

by scribbled_handwrite



Category: Ripper Street
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, warning: light smut, warning: smut words
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9646271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribbled_handwrite/pseuds/scribbled_handwrite
Summary: +++ WARNING: Pure weird fiction but little RS5 spoilers included ! +++Susan Hart and Mimi Morton discover their friendship. Captain Jackson wants to profit, but there is a third one involved ... Reid.





	1. Friendship and camera

It was very late at night, but Captain Jackson was still awake, walking up and down the corridors of the Alexandre playhouse where his wife, Reid and himself has found asylum for a while. He was struggling with heavy thoughts in terms of his current situation when he heard happy laughter from one of the rooms. The Captain neared to find out who dares to intrude his important male thinking process.

The door was slightly opened so he could see something unbelievable: His wife giggling with his former mistress in cosy togetherness about his lover skills.

Both of them agreed – and that was really reassuring for Jackson – that he was not only good looking and well trained but also extraordinary qualified in order to satisfy physical desire.

But despite of the good judgement, Captain Jackson wasn’t pleased.

He didn’t like the way the chicks talked about him. He felt to be nothing than a piece of meaningless flesh.

Who else could be blamed for this dilemma than himself?

He was undeniable cute and he had them both.

Both …

An idea grew in his head.

Jackson grinned, turned around, went away and returned a few minutes later in underpants with a wooden box over his shoulders.

Jackson entered the room.

“Ladies” he said when he put down his package and started to build up a construction.

Susan and Mimi watched with interest.

It needed only a moment until the Captain has finished. He rested an elbow on the box, obviously the main part of the construction, lighted a cigarette and said smirking “You girls discovered your friendship and I discovered this camera. Let’s make something out of it.”

Susan and Mimi dart a glance at each other and sneered.

Mimi laid her arms around Susan’s shoulders and Susan embraced Mimi’s waist. They came closer and started a very deep kiss.

Jackson was absolutely astounded, but he liked what he saw.

“W … Wait …” he said “ … the camera isn’t running yet.”

The girls stopped.

“Then better you hurry up” said Susan with this hungry wild cat look he loved.

Mimi nibbled on Susan’s ear while opening her corset and whispered tenderly “my dear, lovely, beautiful, new friend, I can’t have you for me alone. I must share you.”

Susan turned her head to Mimi and kissed her passionately. Then she removed slowly a strap of Mimi’s chemise and replied deploringly “and I must share you too, my dear, irresistible, sweet, new friend.”

“COMIN’ ” yelled Jackson out.

He was totally prepared to join the ménage à trois even if he wasn’t sure how he should handle two demanding women at the same time. At last, he thought, they will handle him …

The Captain jumped in the bed and made himself comfortable between the two ladies.

“I’m ready” he said.

Nothing happened.

Jackson opened his eyes and looked questioningly in two annoyed faces.

“We want Reid” said Mimi and Susan with one voice.

“What? Why?”

“Because he wears plaid” answered Mimi and Susan added “because he wears handcuffs.”

“Moreover, you must operate the camera.”

They kicked the Captain rudely out of the bed. The poor man got up and trotted sadly to the door. Before he left the room he heard the women’s voices urge “bring us Reid. Don’t come back without him.”

When Jackson disappeared, Susan and Mimi burst out laughing.

 

***************************************************************************  
**To be continued …**  
***************************************************************************

**Thank you for reading. If you have any suggestions to make the story better, please let me know.**


	2. Persuasion

Downstairs, Edmund Reid was sitting on a table. His head rested on his hand, the other one was running over the paper mountain in front of him. He was breeding over a plan to pass the forthcoming vendetta in a proper matter and rebuilt the status quo, at least, for him.

Deeply lost in thoughts he didn’t hear the rumbling Captain coming.

“You wear plaid” said Jackson reproachfully.

The inspector looked up. He took off his glasses, leant back and positioned his hand comfortably on his chest.

Then he nodded as signal for Jackson to explain his anger.

“They want you” said the American. “I know it’s hard to believe considering your anatomy compared to mine.”

“I can’t follow you, Captain, if you deprive the details.”

Jackson turned the chair in opposite to Reid and sat down. He took a deep breath to calm down and said “Susan and Mimi … ah … Ms. Morton … are friends now.”

“Nice.”

With an explanatory move of his hand added Reid “that’s your problem, not mine.”

“It will be.”

Reid raised his eyebrows.

Jackson smirked. “When a man’s wife fraternised with his former mistress, what else can this man do then use this situation for his own advantage?”

“Ménage à trois”

Jackson nodded. He poured whiskey in a glass and emptied it with one sip. Then he repeated this accompanied by Reid.

“They want you as third man.”

Reid widened his eyes and gasped “I… ah … I never … would do such …”

“What does it mean hu?” interrupted Jackson. “Aren’t they good enough for you, Mr. super copper?”

“N … No! Both are … They are …” Reid cheeks flushed and his eyes became glassy “… beautiful and …” he sighed “… sweet.

… But Susan is your wife … and Ms. Morton … “

Jackson declined. He moved a bit closer to Reid.

You must do it. It is a matter of men’s honour.”

“How?”

Reid lowered his head and mumbled “I’m only single equipped.”

Jackson laid his hand on Reid’s because he understood. He himself has struggled with the same question without finding an adequate answer.

They took another drink.

“Maybe you must do it in a sequence” said Jackson “one after the other.”

Plausible, thought Reid, but “which one first? I don’t want them to be jealous.”

Jackson shrugged his shoulders.

“And …”

Reid breathed out before he turned his head away. “I don’t know if I can … My … ah … is strong enough … can stand long enough … for both.”

The Captain stood up. He patted Reid encouragingly on the back.

“Prolong it as long as possible” he said and added cheeringly “You can make it. Don’t forget you’re the man with the plaid and the handcuffs. Use it.”

***************************************************************************  
**To be continued …**  
***************************************************************************

**Thank you for reading. If you have any suggestions to make the story better, please let me know.**


	3. Dynamite vs. flooding

As the huge wave of laughter was ebbed away, Mimi asked “What if he really comes back with Reid?”

“Then we must admit that we tricked him” said Susan.

“Never!” protested Mimi.

“Then we must fuck Reid!”

“Oh.”

“Could be worst” commented Susan the alternative.

Both paused for a while. Then Mimi wanted to know

“You know Mr. Reid longer than me; did you ever want to …?”

“… fuck him” ended Susan the question.  

Mimi nodded.

Susan put her head back and thought briefly about it.

“I confess Edmund Reid is – except Captain Jackson – the only man in my closer surrounding that attracts me.

Not in a physical way, but by his mind.” Susan smiled. “Yes, I can imagine him as my lover.

But I’ll always favour dynamite over flooding.”

Mimi looked at her bewilderedly.

Susan laughed. “I see I must explain.”

She stood up, went to the camera, lighted a cigarette and took the same position like Jackson a few minutes ago. Then, she roughened her voice and said imitating her husband

“Darlin’, be prepared! The dynamite stick will explode in … three … two … one … BOOM!”

With the last word, Susan threw up her hands in the air and Mimi laughed out loud.

“Yes! That’s him” she admitted and asked “and the other one?”

Susan returned to the bed, sat beside Mimi and took her hand, squeezed it gently.  She sighed, look up to the curious young women, frowned, shook her head in a dramatic way before she focused Mimi’s eyes.  Then she said in a serious, poetic tone

“Ms. Morton, don’t be surprised when the love flooding of my eruption will overwhelm you now.”

Mimi fell back and doubled up with laughter.

 “You’re kidding. Do you really think he would say that?”

Susan, also convulsed with laughter, nodded “of cause. This or nothing.”

When Mimi calm down a little bit, she leant back in the pillows.

“Love flooding of eruption” she repeated dreamily and sighed “I wish I could learn more about it.”

 “Maybe you will” said Susan as she heard steps coming nearer to the room.

 

***************************************************************************  
**To be continued …**  
***************************************************************************

**Thank you for reading. If you have any suggestions to make the story better, please let me know.**


	4. The corset issue

For Reid, the way to the women's boudoir felt like the long way to the scaffold. Every step closer was more difficult than the one before. The Captain’s company couldn't change it.  
  
They reached the door.

Reid stopped. He looked though the opened doors crack and observed.  
  
Susan and Mimi were sitting peacefully on the bed, watching a magazine - obviously about fashion - , chatted about the necessity of colour fitting accessories, giggled.  

Harmless.

Nothing to fear.

Nothing than a picture of unspeakable beauty. It reminded Reid of a masterpiece of classic art, a painting showing a great scenery of Greek mythology.

"Melpomene, blade guided muse of tragedy, accompanied by Thalia, muse and protectress of theatres, united antagonists together in idyllic harmony" murmured Reid to himself with enraptured smile on his lips "hulled in nothing than a light touch of silk."  
  
Hulled.

Wait.

Reid turned to Jackson in panic and fizzed "you didn't tell me that they are still dressed."  
  
Jackson looked at him questioningly. He couldn’t comprehend the inspector’s problem.

"What did you expect? Two naked women on a comfy old bed with cherries in their navels and cream on their tits waiting for you and your tool entering the buffet? “

Reid indicated a nod.

Jackson shook his head and explained “underwear doesn't mean to be dressed.”

"But it means I’ll have to do the unpacking first" countered Reid.  
  
The Captain rolled his eyes.

"What’s wrong with unpacking?"  
  
Reid explained "I usually waive of total clothes removal. … I mean, all the underskirts and layers of fabric before you reach the goal … Ribbons, buttons, hooks … That wastes precious time.  … I put them on a matching piece of furniture – a desk ideally – lift the skirts all at once and start my performance.”

Jackson gazed his mate with big unbelieving eyes that said ‘you’re kidding me’.  Reid felt humiliated. He raised his arms and defenced himself “OK.  OK.  It’s the corset issue ... and they are two!"

Jackson looked through the door.

“One and a half” he said.

The Captain snarled like a greedy wolf when he saw the bare skin of the cleavages, necks, cheekbones and delicious lips.

What a pity that’s not him who should sink his claws in the offered flesh. … But he will be there when his rival fails. Jackson grinned. Until then, he thought ‘Yeah! This is gonna be a great movie even if Reid acts.’  
  
The Captain turned back to the shaky inspector.

“Don't be a wimp. Go in there and do your duty.”

“For queen and country” repeated Reid automatically.  
  
"Whatever.”

Jackson pushed Reid forward.

“Induce them to undress each other" he advised his friend “that solves your problem and is beneficial for the movie.

Whatever you do, be sure the camera is running!"

***************************************************************************  
**To be continued …**  
***************************************************************************

**Thank you for reading. If you have any suggestions to make the story better, please let me know.**


	5. The secret of the plaid

“What does it mean you’re no longer in the mute?” asked Captain Jackson flailing wildly with his arms before he presented Reid with a gesture of sale. “You wanted this man. Here he is. Now, go on.”

Edmund Reid blushed.

Susan and Mimi ignored both and went on focusing their fashion vanity.

Reid looked to Jackson. He raised his eyebrows demanding an explanation for standing in front of two extraordinary ladies making a fool of him. Jackson put his hands on Reid’s shoulders.

“I assure you, these two bitches fiddled and smooched like there's no tomorrow a few minutes ago before I left the room.”

“Can’t remember” said Susan and glanced to Mimi who agreed.

Jackson rolled his eyes and moaned annoyed.

“Maybe you give us a little hint” suggested Mimi.

The two men looked enquiringly to the smirking women in front of them.

Susan answered the unspoken question and forced “show us how we did it.”

“Me and Reid?” screamed Jackson in a tone too high for a man.

Mimi nodded “could be helpful.”

Jackson turned to Reid, eyed him. Reid also eyed the Captain.

Could he … with him? What an absurd idea.

Both shook their head synchronously.

Jackson put on his hangdog look, puled to his wife “darlin’, we can’t do that” then he urged “Please!”

But Susan stood firm.

“No boy fiddling means no girl fiddling and certainly no girl, girl, boy fiddling.”

Jackson sighed. He patted Reid on the back and prepared to leave.

“It was worth a try” he said ready to give up.

Suddenly, Reid clasped the Captains wrist. He moved closer to him, close enough that Reid’s could reach the Captains ear. Then he whispered with strength “we’ll end it.”

Reid’s voice was forceful, the look of his blue eyes deep and rigid.

Susan and Mimi watched carefully.

At a certain point of the conversation, Susan jumped out of the bed to the camera. She removed the protection from the lens and disappeared under the cloth. The wooden box moved a bit. When it was focused on Jackson and Reid, Susan appeared and started to crank. She had no clue if the machinery operated right, but she wouldn’t miss the opportunity. No moment too late because the actions between the copper and his doc started to become more and more intense.

The Captain shivered. His knees became weak. He felt the blood rushing into his head when Reid pressed his body closer to him. Jackson could smell his tangy aftershave and was surprised when he felt his lips on his mouth.

The first natural reaction was rejection. Jackson used all his energy to push Reid away.

“Damned it!”

Reid wasn’t impressed. He grabbed the American, fixed him in his arms and started to rub his lower body against Jackson’s. While doing this, his hands clawed in the other man’s back. His mouth sucked Jackson’s neck that the American could feel the scratch of Reid’s five o'clock shadow on his own stubble skin.

“Feel the plaid” indicated Reid with upcoming passion.

Jackson did as he was told. His sagging arms embraced Reid clumsily. Then, his hands moved up and down the inspector’s back still dressed in a vest of finest plaid.

All at once, the Captain could feel it.

**He could feel the plaid!**

The soft but also solid fabric, supple like a needy kitten and protective like an armour, made the Captain curious for more of his friend despite the same gender.

In the same way he yearned for Reid’s plaid wrapped body, Reid yearned for Jackson’s muscular torso. The grabbing and fiddling became wilder, deep stormy kisses mere formality.

Of cause, their hands found their ways inside the pants of the opposite and checked out the richness of crown jewels and apple bum given by nature. But nevertheless, they didn’t pass the final frontier yet.

Time to intrude.

*****

Mimi darted a glance at Susan to make sure that she agrees with all what comes now. Susan, still operating the camera, winked and smiled. She knew certain hurting things were necessary to end this imbroglio satisfyingly for everyone who’s involved. So she must agree.

Mimi crept up to the two occupied men. She slipped smoothly in between them and started to join the kiss. Very soon she stole Reid Jackson’s mouth who welcomed Mimi’s snake tongue winding around his.

Mimi pressed her butt again Jackson’s front and realised by the way that Reid did a good job so far. She knew from former experiences that the Captain was close. She let him lift up her underskirt and toughing her thigh with one hand and open her corset with the other.

But Captain Jackson wasn’t Mimi’s target object. It was Reid and his love flooding.

Kissing Jackson deeply, Mimi forced the man she didn’t have before to please her too. She took Reid’s hand and put it also under her skirt, his other hand she laid on her tits. It didn't take long and she could feel Reid’s mouth sucking on cleavage towards her neck. His breathing became heavier and his lust grew.

Mimi started to unbutton Reid’s vest. When she has finished, she took his shirt out his pants and opened them. Reid’s cock was in position but not 100 percent ready for attack.

Meanwhile, the eager Jackson had undressed the majority of Mimi’s body and was now ready take off his own shorts, the last barrier between his cock and Mimi’s hot wet cunt.

As much as she loved the electricity of Jackson’s fucks, this time, Mimi wanted Reid accompanied by Susan. That means she must get rid of the horny Captain.

 

***************************************************************************  
**To be continued with the final chapter**  
***************************************************************************

**Thank you for reading. If you have any suggestions to make the story better, please let me know.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that the chapter ends very abruptly. It has to be because you must have a break for taking deep breath. The finale awaits you soon ... :D


End file.
